Talk:News/20080918
rawr--''Shadow'' 23:33, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :forums don't seem as fun :< [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 23:38, 18 September 2008 (EDT) This is a retarded idea. Unless there's some form of seamless integration such as a forum embedded in the wiki with a link in the sidebar, this won't ever get off the ground. Ever. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 23:50, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :Forum embedded in the wiki would be four times more retarded - it would fall under the same rules (NPA) and licenses (images). The point of the forum is to host all the picture viewing, talk page spamming, and personal attacks out of the way, so when people are on the wiki, actual work gets done. I don't expect the "wiki discussion" part of the forum to be used much at all, but the offtopic/general should be spammed as much as talk pages here. :Once we start cracking down on the talk page spam on the wiki, people will be more inclined to use the forum. Hopefully. -Auron 02:04, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::You are going to need a link to it from wiki. Preferably on the sidebar. Also, ignore it when people QQ about "OH NO! RECENT CHANGES ISN'T WHERE IT USED TO BE!", it will take them 30 seconds to readjust. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:22, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::I want to get a few more sections in before we link it on the nav bar. -Auron 06:03, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::There has to be a nav bar on the forum then, because if there isn't, it's not easy enough to use that there's a reason to use it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 07:39, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Free-forum? XD Sorry to say that, but it's quite weird. You have a domain name right? (pvxwiki.com). You have php and mysql as you can run this MediaWiki software. Than why not you set up a subdomain (like forum.pvxwiki.com) and host it yourself? rofl Gelei Using Linux? 01:46, 20 September 2008 (EDT) forums suck ups--Golden19pxStar 20:58, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :Tbh, it isn't going to last long because half of the posts there are for getting around NPA. Spam and Trolling should stay, the "NPA"ing should go, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:51, 28 September 2008 (EDT) wtf Whoever created this forum must deleted it asap. It is a golden place for gold-ads and we will not give away our traffic to some 3rd party lame hosting service. If there is a NEED for forum it will be provided to community and hosted at pvxwiki.com. Check www.cabalwiki.com (it is hosted by pvxwiki) on how it can be done. gcardinal 06:13, 30 September 2008 (EDT) In general I can say that use of PvX logo and name are not allowed without permission. gcardinal 06:17, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :I'm pretty sure there's no legal reason for the forums to not exist, and if the ads bother you so much, we can block them or you can get Firefox and Adblockplus. -- Armond Warblade 08:32, 30 September 2008 (EDT) why are we hiding the address now? is there problems with anons crashing the forum server or something? --Mafaraxas (talk) 18:11, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :Read the above section. -- Armond Warblade 18:35, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::ups, never looked at who was talking and ignored it. --Mafaraxas (talk) 19:19, 30 September 2008 (EDT)